Standing In The Shadows
by MusicalMajesty
Summary: What happens when Blaise gets kidnapped, Mal and Natara wake up in a cave in Washington, and Kai plants a tracking device in Natara and Blaise's cellphones? This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it!


Hi guys! I'm Kyle. My sister, ThingsInInk- AKA Rose, introduced me to fanfiction. She showed me everything I need to know about the site, so I will dedicate this story to her. This is my first shot at actually writing a fanfiction, and many more are to come! Hope you enjoy! :)

Mal's POV

Where am I? Look, Natara's waking up. "Nat, where are we?"

"I don't know, Mal." She looked around the room. It was dim and wet. I think it was some sort of cave. I think it was planned to keep us in the cave. Both our guns were with us, though, which made me wonder. I suddenly noticed something a lot worse than being lost.

"Hey, where's Blaise?" I asked. She was nowhere to be found. What had happened, though?

"Blaise must have been kidnapped!" A sinister laugh came from our cellphones. It was the kidnapper. We tried to shut it off, but Blaise's kidnapper must have been some tech guy.

"Yes, yes... Your precious Blaise is gone," The dry voice said, "I'm Armando. I've had my eye on her for quite awhile. Unfortunately, there's nothing you can do. Except, however, make a sacrifice. But, would you? That is the question." The line went dead. We stared at each other in stunned silence.

Blaise's POV

Who is this guy? He looked tall. That's all I could see. He had a habit of concealing himself to the shadowed part of a room. It sounded like he was leaving a phone message to someone. I listened in. I heard, "...my eye on her for quite awhile. Unfortunately, there's nothing you can do. Except, however, make a sacrifice. But, would you? That is the question."

"Crap!" I thought, "I'm being held hostage! Mal and Natara, they'll find a way. They always do." But I could only hope. As I was wondering what will happen, I noticed my gun wasn't here. The kidnapper had it in his own holster.

"That figures," I thought, "He wouldn't want me killing him..." I sat there and hoped Mal and Natara were okay. It always turns out right in the end with them. Will it happen again?

Captain Maria Yeong's POV

Where are my detectives? They should have clocked in half an hour ago. Kai strutted up to me. "Kai, what is this about?" I asked. I could honestly say that I was not in the mood to deal with him right now. He said,

"Captain, I don't mean to interrupt, but this is about Mal, Natara, and Blaise." This caught my attention.

"What? Has anything happened?"

"Well, um..." His voice trailed off.

"What? Kai, say what you need to. I'm a lot more worried about the detectives than how you got the information. What do you know?"

"Um... Well," He stammered, "I put a... Um, tracking device on Agent McHot-st- er, Agent Williams' phone, and I... Saw, um, a live video feed? You know, until this guy hacked her cell and sent her a message that she couldn't shut off. Mal was there, but Blaise wasn't."

"Um, thank you Kai. Do you have any other information?"

"The message said something about Blaise being gone and a sacrifice. Possibly Blaise was kidnapped?"

I replied, "It's plausible, and seems likely at the moment. Do you think Mal and Natara may need backup?"

Kai just stood there, thinking for a moment. He finally responded, "Maybe. It wouldn't be a bad idea, but it might be dangerous..."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Kai had run off. I prayed that everything would turn out okay in the end. They can do it, I know they can...

Natara's POV

Well, I guess we have to find Blaise. As far as I know, she is alive. Maybe I could call Kai. I dialed the tech lab's number. Amy picked up. "Hello?"

"Amy? This is Natara. We think Blaise was kidnapped, and we have no idea where she is. It's most likely that she's alive."

"Oh my god!" she responded, "Where are you?"

"We don't know... Do you have any means of tracking us?"

"I don't know. I'll ask Kai. Wait a sec."

Amy's voice came muffled over the phone, as if she had her hand covering the receiver. "Kai, do you have any means of tracking Mal and Natara?"

Kai's response was almost inaudible, but it sounded nervous and questioning. Then Amy came back and said that Kai did in fact have a tracking device, with live video feed, in my phone, and Blaise's. I decided to let that one go...

According to the tracker, we were close to Seattle, Washington, and Blaise was in the heart of Sacremento, California, apparently underground. Mal looked at me. He had heard the whole conversation, and seemed unaffected. Classic Kai Kalaba, I guess. We decided to rent a car here, drive to Sacremento, and later fly back to San Francisco. I had no idea what would happen, but I hoped it would end well. It wouldn't be easy...

Blaise's POV

The tall man stepped out of the shadows for a minute. His hair was jet-black and heavily gelled. He was wearing a sport coat and jeans. He looked like a normal man in California. Except his eyes. They were a stunning, deep purple, and they had a blue tint in the light. He seemed to be almost limping, as if he was trying to hide the limp. He stood in silence for a few minutes, observing me. He opened his mouth to finally speak, but was interrupted by a gunshot and a crash.

Mal and Natara burst in through the ceiling, guns pointed. He pointed my gun at them, but I knew he wouldn't shoot. I think Natara knew too, by the look on her face. I knew what would come next- the sacrifice. I was confident that they'd outwit him.

Armando Goodyear's POV

How'd they get here so fast? I can't show them my fear. I didn't have time to tie down Blaise, I didn't have time to set a trap, I didn't have any time to set this all up! At least I have Blaise's gun. None of this is working!

Blaise kicked the gun out of my hand. I didn't have a weapon anymore, except my bare hands. I threw a punch at the black haired girl, but she dodged it. She dodged everything that came by her. She couldn't be just a normal police officer. I can't believe that I even cared at the time. The guy who was with the black haired girl tackled me. His gun dropped to the floor, firing. I screamed in pain. The bullet lodged into my calf. I had to stay in control. I chose to just stay where I was. Then the black haired one talked to me.

"If I can say something, I think you weren't prepared. You have nothing to live for but to kidnap women and experience the thrill when people come to rescue her. There was no sacrifice, there was no threat. It was all phony, and you have no motivation but thrill. You love the thrill, but are afraid of death." Then the man cut in.

"Waste of a human being if I ever saw one..."

The words cut into me like a dagger. It was all true. I had nothing to live for.

The moment while I was distracted, the man slapped cuffs on me. It was all true. All true.

My head was spinning. I closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was, "We'll see you in court."

Mal's POV

I don't even know why the hospitals bother to help the criminals. If I had my choice, the guy would be sentenced a long time. At least we got out fine.

Captain Yeong called us in today. She just said stuff about being relieved that we were alive, the usual. It seemed pretty normal now. The officers were at work, Nat was sorting files, Blaise was talking to Amy about whatever, and Kai was... being Kai. Everything was fine, for now.


End file.
